


Petunia Evans Dursley

by Random_Fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Jealousy, Petunia - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, ficleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: It starts with a letter and a wand, it ends with a grave and little boy with Lilly's eyes.Petunia loved her sister in the way anxious little girls love their little baby sisters.The way someone loves the sun even as it blinds them. Because that's what Lily was, something bright and brilliant.





	

It starts with a letter and a wand, it ends with a grave and little boy with Lilly's eyes.

Petunia loved her sister in the way anxious little girls love their little baby sisters.  
The way someone loves the sun even as it blinds them. Because that's what Lily was, something bright and brilliant. 

And it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. She was eldest, she wasn't supposed to be outshined by little sisters with hair like fire. As the years passed by she grew brighter and brighter and you grew dull. She was your baby sister and she was everything you wanted to be and everything you weren't.

And it starts with the word freak. Lashing out because you are hurt and so, so angry that you aren't special. That secret fear you had all this time had finally been confirmed. It didn't matter that you, someone without magic thrumming through her veins, managed to send a letter to Albus Dumbledore. It doesn't matter that all your teachers praise your intelligence. It doesn't matter that you are the perfect obedient daughter. How could you compare?

How could you compare when your parents went star-struck at the sight of magic. When they cooed over charms and potion classes. When they listened so intently when she told them her teacher could turn into a cat or how with a flick of a wand she broke gravity. When they poured over every letter like it was scripture. When their eyes passed over you with a slight disappointment they could never quite hide.

And every time you hate her just a little bit more because you try, oh God, you try, to be brilliant, to be pretty, to blaze so brightly and you never quite could.

And it started with a jealousy so big and so grand it swallowed you whole before you even knew it had a name.

One day there's a boy who isn't much of anything but the first time he calls you beautiful you almost start sobbing with relief. So you build your picture perfect house and you have your picture perfect family.

And it ends with a grave. When Lily dies you clench your fists and pretend it doesn't matter. The freak got what she deserved. You ignore the grief and regret because if you don't then what have you done? Years consumed by rage, by jealousy, a lifetime lost, a sister dead and all for what? So you hold your rage tight and pretend you never had a sister.

And it ends with a little boy who Lilys eyes. Those eyes that blinded you so many years ago. You can't bear to look at him, so you don't. You hold that rage tight and pretend he's not her. Pretend you don't see the magic running down his veins. Pretend you don't see that same damnable bright brilliance

And it chokes you a little bit more every time you take a breath, every time you see those green eyes.

And it ends with jealousy so big and so grand it swallows you whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/randomfandom


End file.
